Consequences
by pauhulka21
Summary: Roy accidently stamped into Dick, Bruce and Alfred's secret a year ago. Things start to fall apart when he is not able to keep it a secret anymore. warning: spanking, talk about spanking, crude language.
1. what are your views on spanking?

A/N: Hi, so I finally got a beta, so I decided to correct this chapter and repost it. I recommend everyone to read this chapter again just in case there was something you didn't understand before. And I wanted to once more thank Kari, she's great, and I'm vey thankful for all her help.

**Chapter one: What are your views on spanking?**

Roy was pacing the Watchtower's hall nervously.

_Where the hell is Ollie?_ he inwardly asked himself for the fourth time. _He said he was going to here in time._ He kept eying Batman who was working on something on the computer and he knew Batman had glanced his way a few times. For a few seconds, he thought about going to talk to him. Maybe he could…

_NO! No, what the hell am I even thinking about? Dick would kill me if I did! What kind of friend would I be if I did? I can't, I'm not going to,_ he told himself in his head as he tried to calm down. He eyed his arm wristwatch. Oliver was an hour late. He thought about calling him, but he quickly dismissed that idea. He wasn't ready to talk to him. Maybe it was a good thing that Oliver was late today. There were a lot of things running through his mind, and he needed to talk with Batman.

He tried to talk himself out of that line of thought, but he couldn't. He wanted to talk with Bruce; he had wanted to talk him for a few months. And he also wanted to punch his guts out. That last thought struck his mind, he wasn't going to fight him, he wasn't that stupid. Roy knew he was a skilled fighter; he was being trained by Green Arrow after all. He could hold his own in a fight, but he couldn't fight against Batman. He wasn't _that_ a good fighter.

Roy glanced at his watch for a last time.

_Oh, fuck it,_ he thought before walking over to Batman to talk to him.

"I need to have a word with you." Roy had meant for that to sound like an order, but it came out more like a question.

Batman shifted his gaze toward the young archer. He was kind of busy. Whatever it was, he didn't have the time for this.

"I'm busy."

"It's important. " Batman was about to give him another flimsy excuse, so Roy hastily added, "It concerns Dick."

That got Bruce's curiosity. Maybe his work could wait.

"Okay, I hear you."

Roy looked around. He knew they were alone, but…

"Can we go somewhere else? Someone could enter any second, and this is a private matter."

That alone only raised more questions in Bruce's head, it seemed odd.

"Wasn't Oliver going to meet with you? If he doesn't find you, he'll be furious."

Roy rolled his eyes before saying, "I'm not suggesting we leave the Watchtower, I'm sure there is a more private room than this."

Batman got up, knowing the kid would follow him. They went to a conference room.

"Now, you said you want to talk. What's all this about?"

"I want to talk with Bruce," Roy demanded.

Batman looked him over. All this was getting on his nerves. Anyway, he took his cowl off. He was thankful that Roy was in his civvies, making him feel a bit easier. He gave Roy an exasperated look; he really hoped the boy would finally start talking now.

"I... Dick, he… How is he?"

Bruce looked at him suspiciously.

"You want to talk in private about how Dick is?" Roy was staring at the floor. He crossed his arm over his chest as he nodded. "Seriously?"

"It has been the while since the last time we've talked."

"Oh please! I'm sure you talked with him last week," Bruce exclaimed, baffled over this situation.

"I…Well… It has been a week," Roy said. He knew how pathetic that excuse was, but he didn't know what to say. He had been wanting to talk with Bruce for months, but now that he had the opportunity, he wasn't sure what to say.

Bruce didn't know why, but he decided to amuse the young teen that was talking with him.

"He's fine, I suppose. The last time I saw him was this morning. He was fine when I left. "

Roy nodded. That was good. He wanted his friend to be happy. He could let this go, couldn't he? Roy opened his mouth to apologize; but gave a second thought to that. Hell would freeze before he would say he was sorry to Bruce Wayne of all people.

"This was a bad idea; I dunno what the fuck I was thinking." Roy shook his head. He had to get out this room before he would make a terrible mistake.

"No," Bruce ordered in his Batman voice. "You're going to tell me what this is about. You're telling me _now_. "

Roy stopped in his tracks. A sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm just worried about him. I know he is okay, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why are you worried about him?"

Roy just shrugged his shoulder.

"That isn't an answer… He isn't in any kind of trouble, is he?" Bruce was trying to be the detective he knew that he was, but the boy wasn't giving him many clues.

Roy glared at Bruce. He should know better than to ask. _No, he shouldn't, he doesn't know why you're angry with him._

Roy thought that maybe he should tell him why he was angry.

"No, he isn't in any kind of trouble." _None than I know, at least._ Roy couldn't help that last thought. "If he was, would you tan his hide; would you just fucking give him a licking? Would you just hit him? Oh my, that is why he is always afraid of disobeying you, you beat him, don't you?" Roy bellowed, finally it getting out of his system. He had been waiting a real long time to speak to him.

"What? I don't beat him!" Bruce snapped, getting upset. He didn't know where Roy had gotten that silly idea. He didn't like what he was suggesting.

"Don't lie to me! I was there that fucking day, remember? Dick was getting out of the pool, and I know what I saw. You were next to him with a belt in your hands." Roy glared at Bruce, his fists trembling with barely restrained rage.

Bruce was taken aback by that. It took him a few seconds to remember. He knew what Roy was talking about now.

"That happened a year ago," Bruce said. That boy being there had been a mistake – he hadn't known that Roy was there at first. He crossed his arm over his chest; he didn't feel comfortable talking about this with Roy. He didn't like having to defend his actions; he wasn't sure why he felt he had to defend himself at all. That boy earned that spanking. At the same time though, he wasn't sure why he felt that guilty over that incident.

"And it was only three licks with my belt," he said, expecting that was enough to drop the subject. He purposely let out the part that he gave Dick a full spanking that night.

"But there is more to that, isn't it? Dick, he lies about something. I dunno what, but I could hear in his voice he was lying to me, and I don't… What else happened that day?"

Bruce thought about it. He wasn't sure he should tell Roy the whole truth. That boy already knew more than he felt comfortable sharing. He was sure he knew more than Dick felt comfortable sharing; otherwise he wouldn't have lied to him. Maybe he should lie to him. Dick wanted his punishment to remain a secret, he knew that much. Yet, something about Roy, he didn't know what…if Roy wasn't accepting Dick's version of the events, he doubted that Roy would just buy his lies.

"What did he tell you?"

"What? Who cares?"

"You said he lied to you. If you want to know about what, you have to tell me. How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" Bruce already knew in part what Dick had told his friend, but he decided to ask just in case.

"He said that living with you was great, he told me he was happy living with you, he also said you didn't abuse him, that incident at the pool was one-time thing, and he was fine."

"He lied about it being a one-time thing; I gave him a full spanking that night." _And three other times, in the past,_ Bruce remembered. He decided Roy didn't need to know about those other times; he didn't look like he was handling the truth very well.

Roy shook his head. This wasn't happening. The guilt only started to increase, he hadn't known that Dick got spanked, how could he? He didn't want any of this to be true.

"How could you? Dick is seventeen, we… He's way too old for that!" Roy felt his voice increase with anger.

"It happened a year ago, he was sixteen then. And he knows the rules. As long as he lives in my house, he will follow my rules or he will face the consequences."

"And the consequences are getting his ass beaten every time he messes up."

"I'm not going to discuss how I handle Dick every time he misbehaves with you, but for your information: No, that is not how I punish Dick every time he messes up. I mostly ground him or yell at him, spankings are reserved for life threatening events or important things," Bruce stated, finally realizing why he felt so guilty over that. It wasn't only because Roy had been there by accident. He still wasn't sure he had made the right decision that night.

"Drinking a few beers is not a life threatening event!" Roy yelled. He was hit by the guilt harder this time. This was entirely his fault – he had kept calling Dick a 'wuss' for not wanting to drink to his birthday. Dick had been reluctant to accept the beers. He had told Roy he could get in trouble, but Roy had thought Dick would be grounded, that this would be the worst to happen for only wanting to get some fun with his friend.

"No, it isn't, but that doesn't make it right, either. You're minors. The legal drinking age is twenty-one. 'Sides, you're letting out the fact that you had drugs," Bruce said accusingly, glancing at Roy.

"The drugs were mine! I told you that"

"Yeah, I know that. But that doesn't mean he didn't smoke, does it?" Bruce asked, smirking.

Roy thought back that night. Dick, he had said that bringing drugs to the Bat's house was going to get them killed. Roy hadn't given much thought to that. Bruce was supposed to be gone till Monday, how were they supposed to know that his trip would end earlier than it was arranged?

Bruce made the mistake of keeping talking and bringing him back to the present.

"Now, is this the only thing you wanted to discuss? I have work to do."

He thought this conversation was finished. He uncrossed his arm and started to walk toward the door.

"I don't know how can you be so calm about abusing him, I thought you were one of the good guys. You're supposed to follow the law." Roy didn't like feeling like he was being ditched; he wasn't sure if Bruce abused Dick, but he wanted to hurt him.

"I don't abuse him, and spanking is legal in Gotham as long there isn't any bruise or permanent damage," Bruce said, turning back to Roy.

"I don't care if it is legal in the whole damn state, he's seventeen!" Roy yelled, exasperated. He couldn't believe Bruce was trying to defend his actions with that statement.

"And still a minor in the eyes of the state. Roy, you're aware that I adopted Dick. I'm his legal guardian. Now it has happened several years since that, but child services have the right to drop by anytime they want. How do you think they would react if they would find out I allow him to get drunk and high at the age of sixteen? Do you think they would happily look the other way? Or do you think they would be more likely to conclude that maybe living with me isn't the best environment to be? They would probably take him away from me, and he would be living in some system foster house away from everyone he loves. Now, I understand you didn't really give any thought to the consequences of your actions, which is okay, neither did Dick at that moment. But maybe you ought to reflect on your actions and the consequences that might happen if you continue to drag my child into mischievous adventures. And I'm only putting an example of the consequences of your actions," Bruce said, instantly feeling a bit guilty because of the saddened expression Roy wore.

"And hitting your kid, they might overlook that?"

"Like I said, spanking is legal in Gotham." Bruce could see that Roy was battling a fight in his mind. "If it helps, I haven't laid a hand on Dick since that day. He's mostly a well behaved kid, I believe that probably was the last spanking he ever got." _Except for the occasional warning swats._

Roy couldn't stop thinking that all of this was his fault. He was angry with Bruce, but if he was honest, he was angrier with himself. He shrugged and threw his hand into his pockets. He wasn't sure to believe everything that Bruce told him, yet he couldn't help but think that Bruce looked like he was being honest.

"I still think that Dick didn't deserve that, he's seventeen. Almost an adult. I'm sure you could just explain his mistakes to him and let it go with grounding."

Bruce was about to say something when the door of the conference room opened and a very disturbed Oliver walked into the room.

"There you are, I have been looking for you in the entire Watchtower. I was worried sick over you," Oliver reproached his young charge. He put his hand on Roy's shoulder. He could see he was fine, at least physically, but he had such sad eyes. It was obvious that something troubled his mind.

"I apologize for that, Oliver. Roy said he wanted to talk to me in private. I should have called you and let you know that he was with me," Bruce was quick to apologize to his friend. He knew that lately, Oliver had been worried sick over Roy. They had just found out Roy was a heroin addict a few weeks ago. He knew that Roy was to go into rehab today. It was only natural for Oliver to think the worst once he didn't see his kid where he was supposed to be.

Oliver looked over at Bruce. It was the first time he noticed his presence in the room which only brought more questions to his mind. Roy didn't get along with Bruce, or Batman for that matter, it seemed strange he would have anything to discuss with him.

"What's all this about?" Oliver questioned Roy.

Roy just shrugged Oliver's hand off his shoulder. He took a bit of distance from his mentor; his gaze fell to the floor.

"It's nothing, can we just go? It's getting late." He walked past Oliver and headed toward the door, expecting Oliver to follow him.

Oliver looked questioning toward Bruce since he didn't think he was a getting a word out his ward. He hoped his friend was willing to share what was troubling the mind of his child.

"Roy can tell you whatever he wants, but like I said, this was a private conversation, it's not my place to tell. If it helps, it concerns Dick, that's all I'm allowed to say," Bruce offered for a poor excuse. He really hoped that Oliver would drop the subject.

"Your boy?" Oliver crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Let's go, Ollie," Roy said. He walked away from the concerned adults; he really hoped Oliver would follow him and forget this.

Oliver gave Bruce a last glance before he followed his young protégé. A part of him was thinking that maybe he shouldn't ask more questions, yet he couldn't shake off the worry he had seen in Roy's eyes. Whatever it was, Roy looked so disheartened.

They walked, approaching the transporter. Oliver caught Roy's arm before he got any more step. His gaze locked with his for a few seconds.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'd like to help," he offered, hoping that would get the kid to open up.

Roy shook his arm out of Oliver's grasp and threw his hand into his pockets.

"I can't tell you, 'cause I made a promise. Dick asked me not to tell anybody." Roy really wanted to tell Oliver everything, but how could he without feeling like he was betraying his friend?

"Is he in any kind of trouble or danger?" Oliver couldn't help but ask. Young people often acted without thinking too much, pressured into things, he had learned that the hard way. He couldn't help but think that he should do something at least to relieve his young son's mind.

Roy shook his head; he separated a few steps from Oliver. He wasn't looking at him.

"He's fine, I'm just worried about him, can we just drop it?"

"If he's fine, why are you worried about him?"

"I….this is stupid, I'm just being stupid, like always. Y'know I always act stupidly, I always fuck up, and I drag my friends into that, only 'cause it seems I can't stop ruining other's people lifes along the way. I fucked up; it seems that's the only thing I'm good at."

"You don't always act stupidly." Roy snorted to that comment. "You don't. And I refuse to believe that, you make mistakes just like anybody else. You're not perfect, you shouldn't expect to be. But you have a good heart, Roy. I know I have been distant in the past but I know you, you're a good boy even if you fuck up sometimes."

"You don't know me, Ollie." Roy started to pace the room; his guilty conscience was getting the better of him. "You don't know what I did, but you should know that I'm just a lost cause. Drug addict and all, I'm just a big fuck up who can't stop fucking messing up, even if I hurt other people along the way. I don't know why the fuck you just put up with me."

"Stop! Stop that nonsense in that instant. I understand you may feel that way, but this is far from the truth. You're a good man, you help your friends, you have been helping me in crime fighting for years. We're partners, and I know that I don't always show it, but I couldn't be prouder of you. If you make a mistake, then it's my fault, I haven't been always there for you. I know now that you need me. I was wrong to assume that you would just ask for my help if you need me, it's just that you seemed so capable of everything. Please, Roy, if there is anything I might help you with, you have to tell me," Oliver pleaded. He wanted to help his son; he didn't want to fail him again.

Was Oliver really proud of him? Roy couldn't help but wonder, he couldn't imagine what for. He moved near the windows and turned his back toward him, lost in his own thoughts.

"Ollie, what if you have done a terrible mistake, y'know? One where you don't know how to make it right. What if you didn't know at the moment it would hurt a friend of you? Would you be able to forgive yourself, would he be able to forgive me?"

"I don't know what you did, Roy, you're right. But if this friend of yours who you are speaking of is Dick, I would like to think that he would forgive you. I don't really know him, but I know you two have been friends since you've been eleven. You're best friends; you're together almost the whole damn time. I really doubt that in his heart, he believes you ever did anything with the intention to hurt him."

"Maybe he will forgive me," Roy whispered though not low enough for Oliver not to hear. _Even if I don't deserve it…_

"Can you just tell me what all this is about? I mean if Dick is already angry with you, where's the harm to tell me?" Oliver was desperate to understand.

"He didn't seem very angry, and maybe that is just the problem… Ollie, if I tell you, can this stay between us? Do you promise not to tell anybody else? You won't make fun of him, will you?" Roy asked, considering to break his promise. He had already messed up, he wasn't sure if it mattered if Oliver knew now.

Oliver took a few seconds before answering. Why would he make fun of Dick?

"Does Bruce already know about this?" Oliver saw Roy nod. "Then yes, I won't tell anybody, and no, I won't make fun of your friend."

Roy finally dared to look into his father's eyes again. He wasn't sure how to proceed; he wasn't sure how to tell him.

"Ollie, what are your thoughts on corporal punishment?"

"What?" Oliver asked, completely confused. When Roy just kept waiting for an answer, Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you want to know my thoughts on corporal punishment?"

Roy shrugged.

"It'll make sense in a moment, please just tell me, what do you think about spankings?"

Oliver sighed at least now; he knew what exactly the boy meant by corporal punishment.

"I have never done that to you, even if I think that you have done just a few stupid things that might have earned it. I think that spanking a kid is mostly wrong, even if little kids can be brats sometimes. I don't consider it always to be abuse, but if it goes more than a swat or two, then maybe," Oliver answered. He still couldn't figure out why Roy was asking that.

Roy nodded, even if he didn't like Oliver's answer that much. He was glad that Oliver answered that way, but it made all this much harder to tell. He really hoped Dick could forgive him for this.

"And by little kid you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know, five?" Oliver could see the teen was staring at the floor again. "Why do you ask?"

Roy was much too concentrated on his thoughts to really pay attention to Oliver's question, but he answered anyway.

"It's just that Dick is much older than five."

"What?" Oliver croaked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. It all made sense, but it couldn't be, right?

Roy shrugged.

"Can we just pretend I didn't say anything? Please?"

Oliver shook his head.

"Are you seriously telling me that Batman punishes his kid like that?"

"Bruce… he just seemed so calm about it. He told me that he didn't abuse him, but what if he is lying? Seventeen is way too old for that, isn't?"

"Seventeen is way too old for that, of course. God damn it, Roy, what… He is a good kid, what could he have done to deserve that?"

"He was sixteen at the time, and I'm responsible for what happened." Roy knew that maybe he could get in trouble for telling this, but he could care less. "I… Dick got in trouble 'cause he drank a few beers and got high with me at a party for his birthday, but Ollie, he told me no, he didn't want. I didn't think that Bruce would return that early, he was supposed to be back on Monday which would have given us more than plenty of time to clean up. And even if that happened, the worst we could ever get is grounded. "

"Sixteen, which was a year ago…Was this one-time thing?" Oliver didn't feel comfortable knowing that Bruce spanked his kid, but maybe it was only an exception.

Roy shook his head.

"Dick promised that it was, but Bruce, he said that this wasn't the first time. He told me he gave Dick a full spanking that night, and that Dick knew the consequences if he got in trouble. He also said he didn't spank him very often, but Ollie, what if he's lying? He seemed honest, but I don't know."

"I can't…" Oliver wasn't sure what to say. He didn't feel comfortable with this whole situation, but he was more than upset with Bruce for worrying his young kid. Roy was a good boy. Yes, he made mistakes, but he didn't deserve to be caught in so much guilt.

"I'll talk with him, I'll get to the bottom of this, okay? I don't know how, Roy, but I promise I'll fix it," Oliver avowed. He had to find a way to comfort his kid.

"I dunno – is that such a good idea, Ollie?" Roy started to feel a bit sick. How could he do this to his own friend? "Dick, he seemed so ashamed, he begged me no to tell anybody, not a soul. He said he was okay, to just let it go. "

"I'm not sure he has to know that I know. I'm going to talk this over with Bruce; maybe we can find a solution to this without having to tell Dick a thing. But even if he finds out, I'll make sure he understands that it's not your fault. I'm sure he'll understand that you were only worried about him," Oliver answered truthfully. He hoped that things weren't as bad as he was starting to suspect. But if he discovered that Batman abused that kid, he couldn't let Dick keep living in that house. After a few seconds, he added, "Did Bruce or Dick say anything else? How did you find out? I doubt either of them willingly told you this."

"Not much, I was there. I mean the next morning. I had gone to the bathroom so I guess that Bruce didn't know that I was there. I heard some yelling and I rushed to the pool. Dick had just gotten out of the pool, and Bruce, he seemed so angry, I was scared. I tried to get between them. I think that Bruce didn't like that much, 'cause he looked so ticked off. "

"Did he…." Oliver didn't know how to finish that sentence. If Bruce had dared to lay a finger on his kid, he'd kill him. That was for sure.

"No, only scared the shit outta me. Dick was fast to get between us. He asked Bruce to be allowed to show me the way to the door, he begged him to just let him say goodbye to me. He said they could talk about this once I was gone. I didn't want to go, but Dick kinda forced me to go. He told me he was going to be fine, he asked me to just forget all this."

Oliver thanked God for that; Roy was traumatized enough by this event. Luckily, he only got scared. The true victim here was Dick.

"But Ollie, he was using his belt."

"His belt?" Roy was telling him his friend got a whipping; this was clear abuse, wasn't it? He felt his anger rising up again.

"He said something about it being only three licks, but I dunno….Ollie, promise me you're gonna punch him or something. I'm way pissed at him, but I can't win a fight against Batman, can I?"

Oliver chuckled.

"I'm sure you could give him a run for his money, but no, I doubt very much that you could win a fight against Batman. I'll punch him, you got that. He's going to regret his decisions that day," he assured the boy and he was thankful enough that Roy looked a lot less troubled.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Do you want to be?" Oliver was more than willing to let this incident go. It had already been a year ago, and while he wasn't happy to hear his kid broke the law without giving much of a second thought, the kid looked guilty enough. He was sure that all the guilt and worry was punishment enough for Roy. He walked closer to the kid, but he still gave him space.

"Can you just ground me or something?" Roy gazed back to Oliver.

"For getting drunk and high, and putting peer pressure on your friend to do the same?" Roy nodded. "Roy, I'm sure Dick is mature enough to make his own decisions; he could have said no. He didn't."

Roy looked so miserable. He just shrugged, not really hearing Oliver. If Oliver didn't punish him, it would seem like he got off too easy.

"Roy, you're gonna start rehab this afternoon, what do you want me do?"

"So punish me after that, I'm going to get out of that place, won't I? I could be grounded once I get better."

"Of course, you're getting out of that place, very soon I hope. Alright, you're grounded for a month once you get out, how that does that sound?" Oliver put a comforting hand on the youth's shoulder.

"Like it sucks, thanks." Roy hesitantly wrapped his arms around him.

Oliver slowly hugged him back.

"We're going to be late to the clinic." He broke the hug a bit. "I'll take you there and come back later to talk with Bruce, okay?" Roy nodded. "Now, you know that I meant every word. You have a minor setback, but you're a good kid. If you weren't, you wouldn't be so worried about your friend, you understand this, right?"

Roy wasn't sure he could make himself believe that, yet he still nodded.


	2. Runaway

A/N: I finally got a beta, so once more I strongly advise to read the first chapter again in case you didn't understand something. Thanks a lot to Kari for all her hard work.

**Second chapter: Runaway **

Batman stayed working in the Watchtower. It was around six in the afternoon when he decided it was time to get back home at last. As he was walking toward the transporter, the machine hummed to life and Oliver walked through it. His expression hard, Oliver got near the man he had considered a friend not so long ago. Bristling with anger, Oliver threw a hard punch, making Batman stumble a few steps back. Batman hadn't really been expecting that, but he wasn't exactly surprised, either.

He raised his hand to touch his now wounded face. The spot felt sore and he could tell some bruise was starting to form.

"I get your kid told you everything."

"Yeah, my kid told me everything. Bruce, what the hell?!" Oliver snapped, getting only more agitated. Bruce being so open about this wasn't helping him to calm down.

Superman was walking through the halls of the Watchtower when he heard the tumult going on. He went directly to where the noise was coming from. When he got there, he saw a very angry Oliver Queen and Batman getting his cowl off. He caught sight of Bruce's bruised face and he had no doubts that Oliver was responsible for that. Superman was shocked to see his friends fighting. He knew that Oliver often didn't get along with Bruce, but he believed the days of those two fighting were over. What got Superman suspicious though was the fact that Bruce didn't seem very angry, he actually looked… sad?

"What's going on?" Superman asked as he approached his friends.

"Yeah, why don't you tell him?" Oliver yelled sarcastically. He was glad that Superman was there. Bruce wasn't defending himself, but he could use some backup. The ride to the clinic and back hadn't helped to calm him down; instead just the opposite had happened. And Oliver had forgotten all the promises he had made to his son to manage the situation much better.

"This is a private conversation, nothing that concerns you, Superman," Bruce answered, irritation building up in him.

"You are afraid to tell him, aren't you? Too afraid to face the music? So you can be big bad bat all in front of kids but not with us? Afraid we might not just let you beat us?"

"What are you talking about?" Superman called out, alarmed. He didn't understand what Oliver was referring to, and he didn't like where this conversation was heading.

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't afraid of Oliver, or Superman for that matter, but he was thinking of Dick. He was concerned about how it would affect the boy if he found out that Oliver knew what had happened that day. If he told Superman as well, he was sure the boy would want to die from embarrassment.

"Oliver is worried over Dick; it seems he thinks that I'm some kind of danger to the boy, which I'm not." Bruce said the last word looking carefully over to Oliver. He intended those words to sink in. Maybe Oliver would believe him and give him a bit of credit. Or at least remember that there were other people involved in this, and they could end up being hurt.

"What? Why?" All this was getting a very confused Clark Kent and he could feel himself growing anxious. Dick was important to him, they were like family, he was just such a good kid. He couldn't help but look at him like a nephew. But he knew his friend, right? Bruce wasn't an easy person. He could in fact be very difficult to deal with, but Bruce loved that boy like he was his own son, he would never… Oliver had to be mistaken, hadn't he?

"You tell him why, you heard me, you better tell him or I'm calling fucking child services on you!" Oliver threatened. He hadn't given much thought to that so far, but he was starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

Bruce didn't like being threatened. He didn't have anything to hide, but still he knew that even if spanking was legal in Gotham, he would have a hard time explaining to child services why he spanked a teenager, and maybe they would still consider it abuse and take Dick away from him. He knew that Clark wasn't going to like what he was going to say, but he was thinking that maybe he should tell Clark before he assumed the worst.

"Spanking is legal in Gotham." Bruce answered him. He kept holding Oliver's gaze, he didn't have to defend himself for anything.

"I don't care if it is legal in whole damn America; sixteen is way too old to spank anybody. I'm sure they wouldn't be very happy to hear that even if it is legal!" Oliver yelled back.

"Spanking?" Clark echoed. He was positively aghast. That boy could not have done anything wrong in his eyes, but even if he did, he didn't deserve that. And he was in agreement with Oliver: Teenagers were too old for that. He didn't think that little kids deserved that, but the age factor was only making it worse.

"He even uses his belt." Oliver greatly enjoyed letting that fact out, maybe a little bit too much. He was out for revenge.

Clark tried to tell himself he hadn't just heard that, he couldn't… He felt his own anger rising up. Before he was actually aware of what he was doing, he planted a punch on Bruce's nose. He could see his friend was bleeding, but he wasn't exactly sorry because of that now.

That blow just hurt a little more than Oliver's, and Bruce was getting tired of being socked and not defending himself.

"I guess that it doesn't help very much that I only gave him a few licks with that thing."

"No, it doesn't, how are we supposed to know that is true? You could just be lying to save your sorry ass."

Bruce held his tongue. He thought about telling them that he had been honest to them, they had no real reason to mistrust him.

"And even if that was true, I have known that kid since he was nine years old, how you dare to ever lay a hand on him? It's beyond me how you could hurt him! I don't care what he did, I can't believe you!" Superman bawled.

Bruce glared at Clark. A part of him was happy to learn that Superman deeply cared about his kid, enough that he would do anything to protect him even from a well deserved punishment, but he didn't like that they were questioning his parenting or his methods to correct the boy. This was a private matter; they didn't have any say in it. And he cursed himself realizing that it was purely his own fault that it was no longer private, but how could he have known that Roy was there? He should have known, he chastised himself; he should have made sure that no one was around. He disciplined Dick in private, especially if the punishment was like this. He was just all the sudden furious with himself for punishing Dick when he had been too upset to deal with him.

"You both can be as mad at me as you want to, but neither of you have any say in how I deal with his misbehavior, you have no right to butt in on my parenting." Bruce said the last part looking directly to Clark, like he was challenging him.

"Like hell we don't, you might have been responsible for that kid until today, but I'm not letting you anywhere near that kid alone anymore, you should consider yourself lucky if you ever see him again after today," Oliver countered. He wanted to hurt Bruce, and he wanted to hurt him where he was sure it would do a lot of damage.

"What are you implying?"

But Clark answered before he did.

"I think Dick should stay with me, at least until we have cleared all this." He crossed his arms and he was hoping that Bruce would agree with him. It wouldn't make much difference, but a part of him didn't want to fight with Bruce over this.

_Like hell you will!_ They weren't taking his boy away from him, this was too much. He didn't care if he had to fight the entire Justice League, yet he was making an effort not to show how riled or nervous he actually was.

"You're not taking my boy away from me, Clark; you're not taking him away from his home."

"I don't think you have you much of a say in that. Maybe we should talk this over with Dick, I'm sure he doesn't enjoy being abused by you," Oliver retorted.

"I'm going to grab a bag and change back into me civvies. I suggest you do the same, Bruce," Clark added more firmly.

"I doubt Dick wants to go anywhere with you, I don't abuse him."

Oliver snorted to that comment.

"I don´t," Bruce insisted adamantly, looking to Clark. Bruce was kind of desperate to believe him. He could see they were still mostly upset with him, and they weren't really listening to him. Clark left. Bruce stayed reflecting on the recent events for a few seconds. He knew he could fight the Justice League if he wanted it, but he also knew they weren't going to let him have a minute's rest ever again if he did that. They wouldn't just let this go. He sighed to himself. Maybe after they talked with Dick, they would see reason. So he went to change his clothes. They switched the destination of the transporter to Batman's cave.

Dick was walking down the stairs of the Batcave; he had decided to go down to do some training, when he heard the sound of the transporter. That had to be Bruce; he had been waiting for him the whole day so he was happy that Batman was back, they could finally go on patrol.

"You're back, Bruce!" Dick exclaimed cheerfully before looking up, but when he did, he could see his mentor wasn't alone. At first, he saw Clark, and that was a pleasant surprise, but as he saw Oliver, he was bewildered. What really took him aback were their grim looks and the bruising on Bruce's face.

Clark halted the boy from walking any step near them with his hand. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy and he hated himself for that.

"Dick, Oliver and I need to speak with you."

"What's wrong? Is Roy okay?" Dick wondered, worrying over his friend.

"Roy is okay, but I really think we should have this conversation in private," Oliver replied, throwing an angry glare at Bruce.

Dick caught that look; he could see that the three adults were disturbed. A strange, tense feeling hung in the air. He couldn't help but be more and more afraid. They wanted to speak with him in private and he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was about to come.

"Anything you might want to talk about with me, you can just say in front of Bruce. What's all this about?" Dick asked. He didn't understand what was going on, but he was sure that he didn't like it. He wasn't in any kind of trouble, was he?

Clark threw him a bag, which Dick easily caught.

"Put some clothes in, and anything you might want to bring, Dick. I think that maybe you're going to want to live with me for a while."

That felt like slap to his face. What the hell was Clark talking about? He suddenly felt cold; he didn't like what the man he considered to be his uncle was saying. He scowled at him.

"'Put some clothes'… Clark, what the hell are you talking about?!" he snapped.

"Dick, they know and they're worried," Bruce was quick to say. He knew that they weren't handling the situation very well. He glared at Clark for throwing that bag to Dick without an explanation. He could see Dick was battling emotions, and he would probably end up hating Clark for this.

"What the fuck do they know?!" Dick demanded, a surprised look on his face. He directed his glare at Bruce now. Bruce's comment wasn't really much help, and he was surprised Bruce would expect him to guess what was going on only because of that. What this some kind of twisted joke?

"And care to tell me why the fuck your face is all battered?" Dick barked, a bit concerned even if he tried not to show it. He knew it was wrong to swear, but he didn't care much at that moment.

Bruce bit down a remark on Dick's language. He wasn't used to hearing him being so disrespectful especially when he was around. But he was going to let the kid be this time; he knew Dick wouldn't behave like that if this wasn't such an unusual situation.

"They are concerned about you, they think that maybe living with me is not in your best interest." Bruce could see that this was only confusing Dick even more. Oliver and Clark turned to glare at him, but Bruce glared back at them. At least he was trying to explain, did they just expect Dick to happily go with them? No questions asked? "They know that in rare occasions, I spank you, and they're worried that I might abuse you."

Oliver and Clark didn't stop glaring at him, but Bruce didn't care. He was sick of trying to beat around the bush, he was more a man of straight forward conversation.

Dick flushed deeply to that new piece of information. His gaze fell quickly to the floor. He took a few steps back to the stairs again.

"Did you…?" Dick whispered, finally daring to look up to his mentor again. He was deeply hurt and he didn't want to believe that Bruce would do something like that to him.

"No, I didn't. Roy told."

Oliver's glare at Bruce was even more intense than it appeared possible. He wasn't happy that Bruce just calmly threw his kid under the bus.

"No, no, no, Roy is my friend, he would never…." Dick was shaking his head in denial and started to pace around the room.

"He is your friend, and that's exactly why he told me everything. He's just deeply worried about you. 'Sides Bruce is letting out the piece of information that Roy only told me. Bruce told Clark and Roy, my kid didn't know everything and Bruce could've just lied to him if he had wanted to."

"Are you for real?" Bruce smacked his face with his palm. "You practically forced me to tell Clark, you even threatened to call frickin' child services if I didn't. And regarding Roy, you're right, I could've lied to him, but he wouldn't stop pestering me and I thought that maybe it would be for the best."

"If you don't have anything to hide, you shouldn't care who I call."

"If Roy is worried about me, he should've kept his damn trap shut and mind his own fucking business," Dick burst out angrily.

"Dick, please." Oliver could understand that the boy was angry and deeply ashamed over what was happening, but he was begging him to forgive his son.

Dick threw the bag to the floor. He walked a few more steps away from the adults.

"Bruce doesn't fucking abuse me, now I'd really appreciate if you and Clark leave."

"We can't just go, please, we need to talk more about this in private," Oliver pleaded.

"What the fuck is there to still talk about? Do you wish to humiliate me even more by asking for details? Are you really that cruel? I can't believe that of you, Clark, I thought we were friends." Dick threw his hand to the pockets of his tracksuit top and locked his gaze on Clark for a moment.

Clark didn't know what to answer; he could see now in the young man's eyes how much hurt he had caused. That had never been his intention. He was regretting his decisions on how to address this and he wished he knew how he could make this right again.

"We aren't trying to be cruel, kid, but we do have to ask a few more questions and you can't stay living here anymore. I know change is hard…" Oliver answered calmly.

"I told you he doesn't fucking abuse me! Spankings are legal in Gotham, and he has rarely ever done that to me. I just got my butt busted a few times; I deserved it. Who the fuck cares? Why can't you two just leave me alone?!" Dick cried. He couldn't believe he was defending Bruce – they were forcing him to defend Bruce's actions! They were literally forcing him to come to Bruce's defense for inflicting pain on him! Dick didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Dick, we know he uses his belt and…."

"It was only a few licks with that damn thing, and they didn't even hurt!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow to that remark. He wasn't exactly expecting the kid was willing to continue lying for him and he was sure from the strength he had used and Dick's yelps that day they had hurt.

"And he doesn't use it regularly, that was a one time thing, I really deserved it…." Dick suddenly fell silent and bit his lip. For a few seconds, he merely stood there, taking deep, shuddering breaths. "I'm sorry for the things I said, but as you can clearly see, he doesn't abuse me. I'm fine. These concerns have no foundation, so if you and Mr. Kent could please leave?" Dick didn't regret anything that he had said, but he hoped that if he could convince them that he was alright, they would finally leave him. Now if he hadn't been obviously that shaken up, they just might have bought it. Sadly, it turned out the opposite for Dick and they were even more worried now.

"Dick, those were just a can of lies. I really believe we should talk about this in private. You don't have to be afraid…"

"Are you saying I'm being dishonest? My word doesn't have credit anymore?" Dick questioned. He was starting to scare. They were trying pulling him away from his home and he was going to fight them if he had to. He shoved his hands farther into his pockets. But the comment that made Dick's world spin came from Bruce.

"I really think you should go with them, chum." Bruce sighed, he could clearly see Dick's turmoil and he couldn't help but feel guilty because of that. Besides, Dick obviously needed to calm himself down before he only got more upset and dug himself an even deeper hole. He was only making this situation looking worse than it was.

Dick froze. He... he had to have misheard that, hadn't he? Surely that couldn't be. Surely Bruce wouldn't... He tensed up when he spotted the determination in Bruce's expression. He would. They were going to take him away from his home and Bruce was just going to let them. Something inside Dick broke. Bruce was giving up on him...

Dick drew back, tears pricking at his eyes. Bruce was deserting him. Bruce was just letting him being taken away.

He shook his head, refusing to believe what was happening. Not only had Roy betrayed him, now Bruce let him down, too. He would lose everything... He would lose his home and Clark and Oliver would probably never let him see Bruce or Alfred again. And Bruce didn't make any attempt to stop them. The man he had come to love like his own father simply let them take him...

His gaze flew up, searching for the faces of the people he had thought he could trust. The feeling of betrayal was so sharp that it stung inside his chest. One of his best friends was giving away his secrets, his uncle and friend was tearing him away from his home and his father figure didn't even give a fuck. His stomach twisted into a knot. He made a fist with his hands to grab something that was hidden in his pocket, and Bruce could tell from his body language what the boy was planning. Father and son knew each other; they didn't need words to communicate.

"Richard, don't, I know what you're thinking, but don't you dare…" Bruce bellowed as Clark and Oliver only exchanged blank glances. Before Bruce could say anything else, Dick grabbed two anesthetic gas grenades that he had hidden in his pocket and threw them. Bruce knew that Dick sometimes had his utility belt or some of Bat's artifacts in case an emergency arose. He cursed himself for no preventing this turn of events, but it was too late now. Helplessly, along with Oliver he sank to the floor, unconscious. Clark sucked the gas-filled air into his lungs to protect Bruce and Oliver from inhaling it, but he reacted too late and the gas had already taken its effect. Dick had put on a small gas mask, and before Clark got near enough him, he grabbed a miniature box that was above the Bat computer and opened it. Inside, there was kryptonite.

A/N: please review.


	3. Friends and Foes

**Chapter Three: Friends and Foes**

The kryptonite weakened Clark and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Sorry," Dick whispered, feeling bad for doing this. He left the box on the floor a few feet away from Clark and rushed out of the cave.

Half an hour later, Alfred came down to the Batcave looking for Dick. Instead, he found his master and several other members of the Justice League, knocked out. He quickly closed the box and Clark's strength returned. They managed to wake Bruce and Oliver after a few tries. They explained what had happened to Alfred and went out to look for the boy.

Dick had run away from the house and he knew how to use his abilities to shake off his pursuers – he was Robin after all. He had taken off with his motorbike, but had left it on the side of the road hidden behind some trees and had taken a bus from there. They found it there some time later thanks to the tracker Batman had on the vehicle, but by then Dick had already been long gone. He had even paid a kid around the same size to swap clothes because he knew that Batman probably had trackers on them and he hadn´t had the time to find them. They had questioned the kid, gathering as much information as they could from him, but sadly the kid didn't know much. He only remembered they had gotten off at the same stop, but he had seen him waiting for another bus. Bruce tried to call Dick's cell phone to see if he could convince him to return home, but when it went straight to voicemail, he knew the boy had destroyed it. Oliver wasn't pleased at first at the thought of having to work with Batman to find the boy, but Clark convinced him by saying they weren't the detective that Bruce was, and if they really wanted a chance to find the boy, they should take every help they could get.

Five hours had already passed, and they weren't having any luck. They had already called the police. Of course they gave them an altered version of what had really happened. Commissioner Gordon and Barbara promised them they would let them know if they heard anything about him. While Clark and Oliver didn't really give out much information, some of the members of the Justice League were coming to help, and they had already talked with all of Dick's friends from the Titans to see if they had any clue where Dick might be, but they knew nothing. Most of them had offered to help search for him, but the League didn't fully trust that they would turn their friend in if they did, so they were being supervised and not given any chance to help with the search.

In Teen Titans' base

"Sister, Barry, please, if you would just hear us out?" Donna pleaded. She was accompanied by Wally.

"Donna, we just talked about this…"

"Do you really not trust us?" Wally asked his uncle, a bit hurt.

Barry sighed, he turned towards them.

"Of course not, I trust you, Wally, but…" He was just torn about what to do. If it was up to him, he would let his nephew help.

"It's his city; Batman doesn't want you looking for him," Diana answered. She could see this was harder on her fellow partner.

"But we gotta help, please, this doesn't sound like Dickie. It isn't something he would normally do, I'm sure something has gone terribly wrong for him to do this," Donna begged.

"We'll help to find him easier, and we'll tell you if we find him." Wally had talked this over previously with Donna. While none of them was sure they could just turn their friend in if they failed to bring him around, they had agreed to do it.

"Diana…" Barry said, giving her his best puppy eyes.

"Oh, don't you start… Barry, you're just too soft, we can't." Diana turned from them for a brief moment. She wanted to say yes, but she knew, had she asked the same of Bruce, she would want her wishes to be respected.

"He said he didn't want us to help, but especially he didn't want us anywhere near Gotham. Can we at least help as much as possible while staying outside of Gotham?" Donna countered.

"Dick is in Gotham, I don't see how you could help…"

"But what if he isn't? What makes you so sure? This is Robin we're speaking of. Wally could look near Gotham, and I could see if I find something in the room he has here. I know that he hardly uses it, but he keeps some of his stuff in there. Maybe it could give us a clue to where he is. And I can hack the railway system and check the names of people who have purchased a train ticket. Maybe one rings a bell, or…"

"Batman already looked through that. If he didn't find anything, what makes you think you could?"

"Batman doesn't know everything about him, maybe he didn't find anything because there is some piece of information that he doesn't know about."

Diana gave her a sad smile, she was a clever girl.

"Now, you know that if you're right, everyone should go look through his stuff to see if they find anything off. You're only saying that for us to give our permission and not be supervised, but the minute you're alone, you'll hardly look through his stuff but go looking for him instead. And I'm sure Wally plans to go through all of Gotham. And you ask us if we can trust you?"

Donna's gaze fell to the floor, but it was Wally who dared to speak.

"If we do find him, we'll tell you. I swear I just talked this over with Donna. I'm sorry we just lied, but we didn't _totally_ lie. And we're desperate. 'Sides we gotta look for him, Starfire threatened to take on the entire JLA if you don't let Donna and me help at least. You don't want to fight to her, do you?"

"No, we don't want to fight your teammate," Diana said. They knew that Starfire was strong, but she doubted she could hold her ground against the entire Justice League. Still, the more she thought about it, the more she knew that eventually, the whole team would try to go against them and that wasn't a pleasant scenario. "Or any of you for that matter."

"We will never fight you," Wally said. He knew they had just lied to them, but still hit him hard that they would think such things from them.

"No, I know that you and Donna would never want to fight us, but the five of you have been best friends since you were eleven. If the situation ever comes where you are really desperate, you actually might. And the rest of your team, they might not have known each other for such a long time, but they are loyal to their leader and they don't respect us like you do. And even if you didn't fight us, we can't supervise you the whole time. Eventually, you would just sneak out and go look for him, wouldn't you? Robin would do the same for any of you and he might not even care if he has to go against Batman, would he?" Diana could see that Wally was looking to the floor now. She sighed. "I imagine that Arthur is having a similar argument with Garth, isn't he?" Wally just shrugged; they weren't sure about that, but probably. "If you find him, you'll let us know, I want your word." She knew that it was better this way, Wally and Donna were more likely to cooperate if they gave their permission.

The two teens nodded and raised their gaze.

"We swear," they promised at the same time.

"I'll talk with Bruce and the others, and see what I can do."

Meanwhile, Batman and Superman were arguing. They were in Batcave, and Batman was checking his computer to see if he could find anything. He had been all grumpy and gruff, more than usual even, and was trying Superman's patience.

"Well, at least I didn't throw him a bag without any explanation and just expect him to cooperate. Were you two just expecting him to do everything you ask without questions?"

"Of course not, do you ever stop to think that maybe we just wanted to be a bit more sensible about such a tender subject?"

But before Batman could answer anything, Green Arrow interjected, "Cut it out, Diana is on the phone, she wants to talk you, Clark, and later Bruce."

Superman went to take the call, and Oliver stayed next to Batman. They didn't trust him, so they were just taking turns in watching over him. Batman knew what he was doing; he was trying to see if he could piss them off enough to make them leave him alone. He had one more tracker inside the boy, but he wanted to be the first to find him. He thought that maybe he could be the only person to convince him to come back. He was really worried for the boy, he knew he was Robin and he could stand his ground to any scum bag, but Gotham City was a dangerous place and while he was capable of going against some of his enemies, Batman doubted that if he found himself alone with the Joker or Bane, the boy might not be able… No, scratch that thought, he had trained him well, and he knew how to take care of himself. He was fine. Batman was just hoping that the boy would eventually see reason and come back. Still, every minute that passed was unsettling him even more. He had to find him now.

"I know you two are angry, but nothing of this is easy for me… Could you…"

Oliver looked at him.

"Cut you some slack? No, I can't believe you just said that!" He turned away from him, angry. He took several steps away before he said or did anything he in part might regret.

That was all that Batman needed. He started to type something into his computer, but when the results came out; he knew that it couldn't be.

"No, this has to be wrong." He stood up and started to go upstairs.

Oliver glanced back at him.

"Hey, where…?" He looked at the screen, and he could see the tracker was indicating that the boy was in the garage. He went after Batman.

Batman was looking through the kid's car when he got there. After a few moments of silence, he found the tracker hidden in the car glove compartment. He guessed that the kid had somehow learned that he had put it inside his arm, and not confronted him about it just to toy with the thing. He knew they had had an argument a few years ago for him doing something similar when Dick had realized his room was bugged. Since that day, the boy would just take it like game. Batman had tried to defend his action saying that it was only for protective measures, but Dick wasn't having that. He had said that if Bruce was willing to go to such lengths and not respect his privacy, he couldn't really complain about anything he might do about it.

"You had another tracker on him, and you didn't tell us, right?" Oliver's voice took him back to the present.

But before they could continue this argument, Superman showed up, looking for them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Big bat here had another tracker on the boy and didn't tell us, I knew we can't trust him. That's it, we're not working with you anymore."

"I didn't tell you because I forgot, the thought just crossed my mind," he lied.

"Yeah, right," Oliver answered sarcastically.

Clark sighed.

"We can't stop working with him even if we want to. You know he's just going to keep looking for him and it would be better if at least one of us is with him when he finds him. Now, Bruce, Diana just talked with us and we both said yes, I would advise you to think about it and give her the same answer." Batman went past them, but before he could leave, Clark held him back. "And try not to ´forget' anything like that again, it isn't doing you any favors."

Dick wandered the streets of some of the worst parts of Gotham. He knew that Bruce had forbidden him to come here alone, especially if he wasn't Robin. And that made it the best place to hide, right? Probably one of the last places he would check. Or maybe not, he didn't know. He was just trying to figure out what to do, he knew he couldn't talk to any of his fellow partners of the Teen Titans. Even if they wouldn't rat him out, they were probably being supervised. Any member of Justice League was totally out of question. He wondered for a moment if they had told them everything. He would want to die from embarrassment if all of them knew! No, no, he couldn't allow himself to go down that line of thought, he had to find a way to solve his problems. Later, he could be as upset as he wanted to be. Now, he had to think.

_If I can't contact them, then whom? _

He had to contact someone. He had almost no money left because he had spent plenty on convincing that kid to switch clothes, and he couldn't do this alone, could he? Another thought popped into his mind: He could ask Barbara for help.

_No, that is a bad idea. _She wouldn't rat him out, but she would force him to do the right thing, and that was to go back home. Besides, she was probably with her father. Dick was sure Bruce had contacted them, and he would turn him in faster than a heartbeat. So, who was next, Leslie or Lucius? No, they might hear him out first, but they would probably contact Alfred or Bruce later.

He cursed the fact that everyone who knew him was also in contact with Bruce. At that moment, he remembered two friends from school that Bruce knew nothing of. Well, they weren't really his 'friends', but they kind of got along and he was sure they wouldn't rat him out. However, he couldn't contact them because he had destroyed his phone, and he wasn't really sure he remembered where they lived and even if he did, their parents might find out, and he would be so busted. That was when he finally figured out if he couldn't contact any of his friends, maybe he could contact one of Batman's enemies. Catwoman maybe. She was a criminal, but she was nice to him, wasn't she? Most of the time, anyway. He thought that maybe she would be willing to help him, and he doubted that Batman would contact her. Maybe this was a bad idea. Selina didn't know their real identities, and he couldn't do that to Bruce. But then again, Selina knew Bruce Wayne, and she might remember who he was. He had to contact her, she was his only chance.

At that moment, three big men grabbed him from behind and pushed him into the wall next to him.

"Give us all your money."

Dick wasn't about to give the little money he had, he might need it. He took a closer look at his attackers. He figured that he could take them on. Yes, they were pretty tall and had some muscles, but nothing he wasn't used to fight, and they appeared to not even have weapons. Easy piece of cake.

"Let me go!" Dick yelled back confidently.

"Whoa there, rebel, maybe we oughta teach you a lesson?" The next man on his right seemed to be looking for some fun.

"Don't be a fool, kid, we're three against one. Just hand over your cash. "

"Have none."

"Now you're treating us like fools. You don't look poor, I'm sure you got lost. Give us your cash, and we let you go a bit sore."

"You want a piece of me, come on and get me," Dick challenged with a sly grin. That was just what he needed - someone to punch.

The man that was holding him made a fist with his free hand.

"You asked for it." He threw his fist forward, but Dick ducked and managed to break free of him. The man's knuckles connected painfully with the wall. "Fuck!"

The other man tried to hit him, but Dick easily dodged that, too, and threw a hard punch at him. He could see the men were getting angrier, and he was in for a treat.

When all of them heard the police sirens, the three men ran, and Dick decided it was wise to follow their example. He was able to find a building to hide from the police, but they were going to be there for a while, and he had to remain hidden until they left.

_Great, going there, Grayson. Just what you need. _Dick mentally kicked himself for being so heedless.

After a good while, the policemen finally drove off again. Dick went out from his hiding place, and he decided on going to Selina's apartment. But once he got there, he spotted Superman hovering near the entry door. Dick cursed and sneaked into the building through the back door instead. Hopefully the JLA only watched the building from outside and he could still talk to Selina... Before he could knock at her door though, he heard there was an argument going on. His shoulders sagged. He was able to recognize Batman's voice and decided to leave. He had just lost the last chance of help he might get.

Inside, Selina fluttered her eyelashes at the masked man in front of her.

"I already told you, I have no clue where your little bird is."

"I know what you said, just please, if you get any news about him, let me know."

"Now why would I do that? You and I are not exactly friends, you know?"

"Selina!" Batman reproached her.

"I'm just thinking he can be a lot of fun, maybe we oughta enjoy ourselves before returning to old big bad bat," Selina teased him.

"I should just throw you to the police."

"What for? I've been a pretty nice little lady lately, well-behaved and all."

"I'm sure I could find something," he said in his best Batman voice and gave her his best Batman glare.

"Whoa there, chill, would you? I was just teasing you, no need to go all Bat on me."

Batman crossed his arms. He bristled with anger and turned his back on her. She could see he was honestly disturbed, and she felt a bit bad for teasing. She had done nothing but tease him since he got there.

"You're really worried for him, aren't you?" She touched his shoulder in a comforting manner.

Batman let her for a moment before he broke away from her.

"I have to go look for him; I know he can take care of himself, but…"

"Before you go, care to tell me who the boy is or give me a picture?" She could see him looking at her suspiciously. "I'm not trying to get your secret identity, but you did say that if I see him, he probably isn't going to be Robin. I won't be much help if you don't tell me."

"Can I trust you?"

Selina chuckled.

"Now, we both know the answer to that question. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but if you want me to suit up as Catwoman, I can't just throw you every fourteen-year-old kid that I might find. "

"He's seventeen."

"Well, he's awfully short, how I am supposed to know that? " She took a sip from her wine, trying to make Batman feel at ease. " Look, you know my feelings regarding you, that's why I'm always nice to him, but I seriously doubt him coming to look for me. I'm sure he has other friends."

"He has, he isn't contacting any of them."

"He seems clever; he must really not want you to find him."

"That's exactly why there is a small chance for him to seek you out. "

Batman reflected on that a bit.

"You're the only one of our enemies whom he likes, I think that maybe he even tried to defend you one or two times."

She shrugged.

"I feel flattered. I would like to be more helpful, but it seems the only thing I can do is sit tight here and wait to get lucky."

Batman gazed at the clock on the wall. It was one in the morning. Against his best judgment, he genuinely considered the idea that had started to form in his head earlier. He thought about how every bad thing that might happen to the boy would be his fault. He couldn't live with that. If anything bad happened to him, if he lost him... That wasn't something he was willing to let happen. He would even rather him to be living with Clark if that mean the boy was safe and sound. He pulled back his cowl and glanced back at her, hoping for the best.

Selina gasped.

"Bruce Wayne." She had suspected him, she should have known. She gave him a small smile. "A picture? You know, I hardly ever glanced at that boy of yours. You could have hung on to that secret identity a while longer."

"You're not just a pretty face, you would have figured out sooner or later."

"All those compliments, you're gonna make me blush."

Batman handed her a picture and put his cowl back on. Before he went, he said to her, "You asked if me if I was worried about him. Of course I'm worried about him, he's my son. If I ever meant anything to you, I hope you'll help me find him."

He left; he didn't have time to wait for her.

Dick had returned to the bad part of Gotham. He didn't know what to do; he was starting to get worried. It was two in the morning, and he had no place to sleep, and he hadn't eaten anything since lunch. He just needed a place to sleep and a job; someone maybe would give him that eventually. Then maybe after some time, he could go visit Bruce. He just had to be patient, but he wondered if they would ever stop looking for him. He couldn't always be on a run. He only wanted to return home, and realization started to dawn on him this was a bad idea. He chastised himself for not acting like a man and only wanting to find a place to cry. When he saw a blur of wind move at such speed it could hardly be seen, he tried to hide in an ally, and he wondered if this was Flash or Wally. Whoever of the two of them it was, maybe he should let him find him. He spun around when the Flash appeared in front of him; he grabbed him by his shirt before he could try to make a run from him.

At that moment, a voice came over the intercom but before the Flash could answer, Dick held him back.

"Please don't turn me in! Please! I'm begging you, don't say anything." He could see the speedster was still going to turn him in. "All right, all right, you can turn me in, but please just hear me out first! Please, can we just talk before! I promise you, I'll do anything you ask, just hear me out first, please!" Dick clutched the other man's arm, he was begging him. He just wasn't ready yet.

Hearing his desperate pleas, Barry couldn't help but take pity on the young man. He knew if this was Wally, he would want them to listen to him first. He activated the intercom for a moment so his words could be heard. "There's no trace of the kid here."

Dick couldn't be more thankful, but Flash's expression remained serious and that was a bit frightening.

"You'll do everything I say, do we have a deal?"

Dick fiercely nodded.

"I'm going to change back into my civvies, but you'll wait for me here, don't try to run. I'll catch you, and you won't have another chance." Dick just nodded. A few tears started to leak from his eyes.

Dick stayed there trying to get himself back under control while Barry found a spot to change where no one would see him. When he returned, the kid was still a mess, but at least he had kept his word.

"Let's go, kid. Whatever it is, I'm sure isn't as bad as it looks in your head."

They went to a diner nearby where there were few people. Most of them were probably criminals, but he was sure that as long as they didn't disturb them, they wouldn't mind them.

Dick had managed to calm back down. He sat at the same table as Barry. A waitress had brought them some coffee.

"Well, you wanted a chance to explain, this is it."

Dick was looking down at the table, not sure where to start. He was nervous, but he knew that this was his only chance.

"Can I ask you a few questions first?"

"Sure, shoot."

"What did they tell you?"

"Almost nothing, they just said that you got into an argument with Clark, Oliver and Bruce, and you ran away."

That was good, that meant he could lie, couldn't he? He tried to think of some lies, but for some reason, that just didn't feel right. He knew had to tell him the truth. And he wished he could dig a hole and disappear before he put the next question.

"What do you think about… spanking?" he said in almost a whisper, but close enough for Barry to hear.

"What?"

"I'll explain in a minute, please just tell me."

Barry felt a bit uncomfortable about the question, but he decided to answer.

"I think that it is mostly abuse, I think no kid should ever suffer something like that no matter what they did. But, I think that maybe I could overlook a swat if it happens in a desperate situation, like a little kid running in front of a car."

That was not good. Dick didn't know how continue. He was desperate to defend his mentor, but how could he almost agree with everything that Barry just said? He knew he hated every time that Bruce had done that to him, he had argued with him about all of them with the exception of one. He had kind of asked Bruce for that one, which was his responsibility. Bruce didn't abuse him. He wasn't saying that spanking was okay, and he was sure that if he ever had a kid would never do that to them, but that didn't mean that Bruce abused him.

"Clark and Oliver, they are wrong. I know they meant well, but they're wrong."

"What are they wrong about? I can't help if you don't tell me…" That was when Barry put two and two together. "Oh, no, don't you tell me…"

"Only a few times. Please, Barry, I know what you just said, and I agree, but he doesn't abuse me! Please, you have to believe me. They don't even hurt…"

"Don't start lying to me, kid. Any other lie out of you, and I'm calling them," Barry warned him, but he was deeply angry with Bruce now actually, he couldn't believe him.

"Sorry, but I only lied about them not hurting… He had only done it a few times, I swear, and I'm sure he won't do it again. Please, I'm begging you, don't take me away from my family."

"You just said that you agree with me, how can you say that he doesn't abuse you?"

"He just doesn't, okay?"

"Because?" Dick just shook his head. "You are being biased, 'cause this Bruce who we're speaking of. If this were just anybody else, you would think this is abuse, wouldn't you?"

"He and Alfred are my family, the only family I got since I was nine, please don't. Not again."

"How old were you the last time this happened?"

And Dick really wanted to say nine or eleven, maybe even thirteen.

"Th- sixteen."

"So I'm not wrong to assume that he doesn't really care how old you are, does he?" Dick just shrugged. "I'm sorry, kiddo, but I think that I agree with Clark and Oliver on this. If it's up to me, you'll never see him again."

"No, no, no… they're my family, whatever wrong I have done, haven't I paid? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"This isn't punishment," Barry opposed sadly.

"Yeah? It sure feels like it is!" Dick snapped. He buried his head in his hands and started sobbing. He was going to lose his family, and it was entirely his fault. The longer he dwelled on those thoughts, the more he got himself worked up, and some people stared their way. Barry preferred these types of people not to look at them too much.

"Dick, I know you're upset, but you have to keep it together. People are staring at us, calm down." Barry put a comforting hand on his arm.

Dick was able to get a grip on himself and cease his crying. Barry took away his arm and Dick wearily ran his sleeve over his eyes.

"Can I at least see him one last time?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Please, the last time I saw him I was just so angry, I said horrible things to him. I don't want that to be my last memory with him, and I didn't even get to see Alfie. If this was Wally, would you want the last time you saw him to be when the two of you were arguing?"

"Of course not, but there are a bunch of things that could happen if I let you see him again."

"Bruce won't try anything, he had been cooperative with all this, you can ask Clark and Oliver. And I won't run away again, I promise. You can supervise, but please?"

Barry thought it over. Dick seemed so sincere and desperate. Barry was already regretting the decision he was going to make, but he just couldn't say not to Dick.

"Alright, you can say goodbye to him. You can see him one more time, but it'll be supervised, okay?" Dick just nodded. "I'm going to go outside to call the others, but you stay here. You keep your word and I keep mine."

Dick mumbled, "A Grayson doesn't run away from his problems."

"What was that?"

"Just something my dad said to me before dying. He got really angry with me once for almost going with a stranger; I think I never saw him so mad with me. I got scared so I tried to run, I dunno why, only thing I got was a stern lecture and grounding."

"Well it seems like he was a wise man. You'll do as he said, won't you?"

"I'm done running."

"Good." Barry was about to stand up when Dick timidly reached out for him.

"Barry..." Barry rose his eyebrows in question, but Dick kept his gaze locked on the table.

"I'm scared."

Barry felt a lump in his throat.

"I know, kiddo."

He called Oliver and told him everything, including the deal he had just made.

"You shouldn't be making deals that you can't keep."

"I can keep this deal, and don't even think about arguing with me on this, okay? I know you are mad, and believe me, I'm too, but you just didn't see this kid. He is desperate. I think that maybe this is the only thing that keeps him from falling apart."

"I'll think about it."

"We'll be waiting for you, and Oliver make sure _he _comes, too. I have things to say to him. Plus, I'm sure if he shows up, we can avoid witnesses."

It turned out Barry was right: When Batman, Green Arrow and Superman arrived, the criminals and even the ordinary people went running away from the heroes and especially from Batman. The only people that stayed were the waitress and a guy that was cleaning, but they were also getting ready to leave in fear of getting on the wrong side of Batman.

Barry went outside. He straightened up in front of them, but he got near Batman. He threw his first punch, and when Batman was able to stand up again, he threw him another.

"Barry…"

"No, don't say anything to me. And I got only one thing to say to you, I'm letting him see you one last time, but don't you ever think that is a favor to you. I'm doing that only 'cause that kid asked me to, okay?"

Batman just stared at him.

Barry, Superman and Green Arrow entered the cafeteria without Batman, but when they got near the kid, Dick jumped up.

"He is here, isn't he?"

They tried to grab him and calm him down, but Dick managed to dodge them. Barry didn't even try to stop him, he didn't have the heart for that, and to be honest Superman and Green Arrow weren't really trying to stop him, either. Dick ran straight toward Batman and flung his arms around him. His shoulders shook with uncontrolled, heart-wrenching sobs. Barry and the others went outside, but they didn't do anything to interrupt the reunion.

Batman hugged Dick back and tried to calm him.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're all right, that's the only thing that matters."

"Please don't let them take me."

"Dick..."

"Please don't, I'll be perfect, you know I can, I'll follow every order you give to me, I'll do whatever you ask, please!"

"You're already perfect, I couldn't ask you for more, and I don't want you to change a thing. You know this has nothing to do with that, and if it was up to me, you'd be already on the way home."

At that moment, the employees came outside. The waitress was so nervous that she could hardly lock the place up, they went out running. And the heroes knew they didn't have anything to worry about, they hadn't heard anything.

Dick just hugged Batman harder; he couldn't really stop his crying.

"Please don't, we can take them down, I know we can."

Batman chuckled at that.

"You know that they can hear you."

"Don't care."

"Maybe we could take them but…" The three men glared at him. "... but they'll never leave us alone. We'd always have to be on the run, that's not the life you want, do you?"

"I don't care! As long I'm with you."

"You're only saying that because you're scared, but eventually you would care."

Dick just shook his head and started to cry harder when another idea popped into his mind.

"If they do this, I'll take drugs. I'll be worse than Roy ever was. I'm not a copycat, I won't do it for the same reasons that Roy did, I'll just overdose and die."

It took a great part of Batman's willpower not to whack the kid just then and there. He broke the hug a bit, putting both of his hands on Dick's shoulders, and in a frightening, serious voice he said, "Don't you ever say anything like that to me again."

Bruce was being hard, but the others knew that Dick shouldn't threat them with something like that so they just let Batman be.

"Don't you ever consider anything like that, you got me?"

"Sorry..." Dick hugged him again and blinked back fresh tears. "But they're never gonna let me see you again, I don't want you this to be the last time I see you."

"This isn't going to be the last time, kid," Barry interrupted. "I promised you, you can say goodbye to your family and I meant Alfred, too. He isn't here. Bruce can come, too, when you say goodbye to him."

Clark rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms defiantly in front of his chest.

"Yeah, Ollie told me you promised him that. Barry, that's absolutely out of the question! There's no way I'll let Batman anywhere him ever again."

Dick jerked his head around, his eyes wide with shock.

"What!? You can't do that, he promised me!" he yelled, outraged. Clark's expression softened a bit, but not much.

"Dick, it's for your own good..."

"What would you know about what's good for me!? You're an asshole, I..."

Barry stilled him with a hand on his shoulder, but his gaze was fixed on Superman.

"The boy will be able to say good-bye to his family. Period. "

For a moment, it looked as if Superman was about to object, but then he lowered his head.

"All right. One last good-bye." Breathing a sigh of relief, Dick buried his face in Batman's chest again. He was infinitely grateful that Barry had stood up for him, but he didn't want to say goodbye. Not now and not later.

"I don't want to lose you!" Dick was still crying and it took several minutes before he was able to compose himself. Even then, he didn't stop holding onto Batman.

"Dick, I believe it is time." Batman's voice was calm, but low and heavy. Dick felt his chest cramp.

"No, no, no…" But Green Arrow and Superman grabbed his arms and pulled him away. Dick managed to break away from Oliver, but not from Clark. "Let me go!"

"You have to calm down."

"I hate you! Let me go, now!" Helpless, Clark let him go. "I don't want to see either of you ever again! Barry, can I please stay with you? I know I don't deserve it, but I don't want to stay with Superman, I won't! And Wally's at your place, and... Please! – I will not stay with Superman!"

"You can stay with me." Barry said, giving him an encouraging smile.

Dick nodded. His shoulders sagged visibly.

"Thank you. I'll never forget that." He cast a side-glance at Superman and Green Arrow. "Can we leave? Just, please, take me away from them..."

"You got that." Barry went over to the boy, but then he looked around, clueless. Now what was he going to do? He had no means of transportation and Dick was so distraught that Barry didn't want to make him ride a bus or the like. Carrying him and speeding them away to home also sounded like a bad idea since he wanted to give Dick some time to calm down first. That boy probably didn't want to see or meet or talk to anyone right now, and he knew that Iris was at home... Before he could make up his mind, Batman tossed something to him. Barry caught it easily and discovered it was a car key.

"Always got a getaway vehicle near me for emergency situations," Batman growled. "That key fits multiple cars scattered all over the city. Next one should be only a few blocks East."

Barry gave Batman a brief nod of thanks and grabbed Dick by his shoulders. He looked around to make sure no one could see them and sped them away.

Batman left without another word. Clark just stood there. He hadn't been able to move since the moment that Dick said to him that he hated him. Oliver touched his arm and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he didn't mean those things, he's just mad. Give him time. It'll pass."

"I don't know about that."

"I do. Let's go."


End file.
